I Didn't Mean To
by pie-iz-good
Summary: Inuyasha's really messed up this time! discontinued
1. It begins

1Disclaimer:i hate these things...but these lawyers in back of me say otherwise, so sigh I don't own Inuyasha and da gang... sobs

WARNING! WARNING! NEWBIE ALERT! NEWBIE ALERT!

Yes, i'ma newbie here on Fan so if you flame, please don't be too hard on me!!!...please? Anyways, here's da story!

Eh?

She knew that he was in love with Kikyo, but she tried to ignore the pinching in her heart whenever she saw that dreamy look in his eyes. Kagome knew that this was a forbidden love seeing as that she was from a different time.

And she also knew that she didn't stand a chance against Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. Though she could gosh darn try! There was also another reason that they could never be together... he had promised Kikyo that he would go to hell with her as soon as he defeated Naraku. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha called. He came barging through the door as if he owned the place (A/N: Kagome was in her room studyin') Kagome inwardly sighed. She was hping to get at least another half an hour til he came to get her. "Yeah Inuyasha?"

"You were do over in my time 20 minutes ago! Why were you taking so long?!" "I was studying for an exam that's comin' up... could I stay here for another half hour?...please?" Kagome replied with a bit of a puppy pout on her face. "Keh, no wench, we gots jewel shards to find and we ain't got forever!" He retorted. "Always with the jewel shards Inuyasha... but fine, I'll go back, but I'm gonna be studying when we get there." "Yeah yeah whatever..." so she got her prepared bag and they left for the well.

When they were both safely on the other side of the well, they headed for the village when Inuyasha saw Kikyo's shinimadachu flyin' over-head. Inuyasha mentally made a map in his head of where the soul thingys were headed and quickly took Kagome into the hut.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into her arms.

"Hi Kagome-chan!"

"Hello Kagome-sama."

They didn't even realize that Inuyasha had gone out of the hut, but Kagome did. "Hey Sango, do you think we could go to the hot springs and talk?" "Sure Kagome-chan, Shippo, could you keep an eye on Miroku for us please?" "Okay Sango!" he replied.

**WITH INUYASHA**

Inuyasha had slipped out of the hut to go find Kikyo when he got sidetracked. He couldn't remember his mental map or where the soul collectors had gone. 'Shit! I can't believe what a baka I am!!!' He mentally cursed.

**WITH KAGOME AND SANGO**

"So Kagome, what did you want to talk about?" Sango asked.

"Sango, why can't Inuyasha see how I feel about him? Why does he always have to go to Kikyo every time he catches the slightest wiff of her? I understand and accept that she was his first love, but he keeps two-timing us both!" Kagome gushed the words in a sad mess. Sango sat there in nothing but her birthday-suit, trying to think of an answer that would fit, but she couldn't and sat there, opening and closing her mouth trying to find the right words but couldn't. So instead, Sango swam/walked over to Kagome and said "He don't know what he's missing Kagome. And he's just to retarted to realize it." She finished.

Kagome was wallowing in her own self-pity and began to lightly sob. Sango embraced Kagome and comforted her for a while until Kagome pushed back slightly.

"Arigatou, Sango... but I think that we should probably be getting back now."

"Your welcome, Kagome."

**BACK AT CAMP**

'Think Inuyasha, think!!' Inuyasha thought. He had been at it for a good half hour when he realized that he could just sniff her out. 'I am SUCH an idiot...' and with that, he began his search.

**WITH** **SANGO AND KAGOME**

Sango and Kagome and were now back at camp when Kagome said that she had to go to da' bathroom. Though secretly, she had gone off to find Inuyasha.

**WITH INUYASHA & KIKYO**

Inuyasha had finally found Kikyo and was talking to her about going to hell with her.

"Ummm...Kikyo, so...about hell...I was thinking about it and-"

"Oh, Inuasha! I thought you would never say you would come with me!" That said, Kikyo kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha did not see that coming and right at that moment, Kagome had arrived behind a tree and was watching the whole show. Kagome watched wide-eyed at the two teens and she felt her heart not break in two, but shatter into a million tiny, microscopic peices.

Kikyo began to untie Inuyasha's belt thingy and his pants slid off.

tbc

sooo... this would be my 1st fan fiction!!! tell me if I should continue it or not!


	2. snogging

12nd chappie! Thanks to the 1 person who reviewed!!!I was bored so I figured I could start workin' on chapter 2! Any who, here we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I'd have to be typing a story in my pajamas?... I THINK NOT!!!lol

Inuyasha didn't notice that his pants had fallen off when he heard a soft sobbing noise. He turned around and saw Kagome. She looked at him with the saddest eyes and she ran off.

KAGOME'S POV.

I had just gotten behind a tree when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo snogging like it was the end of the world and then BAM! His pants fell off and he was acting like it was nothing! But I wasn't paying attention to that. Then, Inuyasha just looks at me. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran towards the well.

NORMAL POV.

Kagome ran to the well in a hurry, mindless of the multiple scratches and bruises she got from low hanging branches, tearing at her uniform. When she finally reached the well, she realized that Inuyasha had beat her to it. He was there standing by the well with his pants on.

Kagome ignored him and slowly crept to the well. But with Inuyasha's super hanyou speed, he caught her and she squirmed and tried to get out of his strong grasp. But to no avail.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "No. You are going to stay right here and tell me why you ran" He replied. 'Did his mother drop him too many times on the head or does he want me to suffer?' Kagome thought. "Now Kagome!" Inuyasha was getting irritated now. Inuyasha was loosening his grasp on her, so she took the chance and slipped out of his arms and dived into the well. Inuyasha was so shocked he couldn't do a thing.

Once Kagome was safely in her time, she sealed the well, never to be opened again. She shed a few tears before leaving for the shrine to start her new life in present day Japan.

111111111111tbc

Hey! I think I'm going to continue this story, but I need at least 5 reviews before I do that.

So click that beautiful little purple button on the left-hand bottom corner and give me a review!...please?


	3. waiting

1HEY!!! I'm back thanks to all the reviews! Anyways, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or da gang

chapter 3

6 YEARS LATER

"Ohayo Hojo." Kagome greeted. After sealing the well, she had suffered depression that Hojo helped her with. After the 2 years of that, he had proposed to her and she accepted. They were now expecting a child (A/N: please don't kill me!!!). Though everyday she was haunted by the memory still fresh in her mind about the Inuyasha and Kikyo thing. So she became the shrines miko to try and keep her mind off things. And that's where everything went wrong.

INUYASHA'S POV. (Betcha' didn't see that comin'!)

'I can't believe I lost her forever...' I thought I've been sitting here for 2 years now thinking the same thing over and over again. I've only eaten enough to stay alive. Everything's back to normal and Miroku proposed to Sango and are now going to get married. I have decided that I'll wait 500 years to go see Kagome again and explain. The well won't let me through and I've tried everything. Even Kaede couldn't help me. So now I wait... waiting for 500 years to pass me by. I think it would really help if Kikyo could seal me to a tree again and then have someone pull me out.

Oh, and about Kikyo. I killed her when I realized that the well was sealed. Not really much to tell, but couldn't let her roam around with her sluty attitude. Now could we? And now I wait.

1111111tbc

here's the 3rd chapter!!! anyways, review for me please! I nedd atleast 3 reviews for the 4th chappie to come up! Jaa!


	4. short chap SORRY!

1 Hey people! Thank you to all who reviewed...even you

Kimasbetrthenyou . And I'm sorry my story isn't up to your potential and I'm sorry I didn't put this in the 1st chapter: DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Anyways, since I did get 3 reviews, I will put the next chapter up!

Disclaimer: nope...still don't own it...

Chapter 5...I think

5 MONTHS LATER

"Congratulations Miss Kagome! It's a baby girl!" the nurse exclaimed. Kagome had gone into labor and a good 4 hours ago and produced a healthy baby girl. "So Kagome, what do you want to name her?" Hojo asked. "Hmmmm... how 'bout...Akira." "Akira sounds nice Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled and was very exhausted so she pressed the button for the nurse to come in and put the baby in baby care. "Hey Hojo?" "Yes Kagome," "I want to sleep so could you go outside for a while?" Kagome asked. "Anything for you." Hojo said. And he left the room.

As soon as Hojo left, Kagome sobbed and cried her heart out. Shedidn't want this... she had wanted her first time to be with Inuyasha, and she wanted her first child to be with Inuyasha. But Kami-sama had chosen a different path for her. Though this feeling in her heart that something big would happen, never left. But tomarrow, she would soon find out.

1111111111tbc

sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next 1 longer! And everyone who has reviewed so far, ya'lls get an absinthe and a cupcake on me!!!! oh, and thanks for telling me bettychan!

Jaa!


	5. He's back!

1 Hello peoples!!!!! thank you so much for being patient with me, but school has been hectic! First, we have a valentines concert coming up for orchestra, and in honors choir, we're practicing like crazy for that and are performing at McClintock (or however you spell it!) High on feb. 2nd. I also had a couple tests to study for and got straight B's on!!! WOOT!!!! anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Disclaimer:...sob...I still don't own Inu and da Gang! But if I did...oh the things I'd do with them evil laugh...

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up from her dreamless sleep in the hospital. They were gonna' let her out today. She couldn't wait til then, but something was bothering her but she didn't know what.

"Ohayo Miss Kagome!" a nurse said as she wheeled in Kagome's breakfast. Kagome didn't answer. She just sat there, zoned out and not thinking. '_I don't get paid enough for this..._' the nurse thought. "Well Miss Kagome, would you like to see your baby?" the nurse asked.

"Hai..." Kagome replied. The nurse nodded and quietly stepped out of the room.

'_Sigh...I guess that I'm just going to have to except_ _me and Hojo really DID have a baby... though I don't regret such a gift, I just wish that I didn't have one with him..._' Kagome thought. The nurse came back in with baby Akira. Here's your baby Miss Kagome. Anything else you need?" the nurse said with that fake smile of hers plastered on her face. "No thank you, I'm fine." Kagome replied. The nurse left the room and left the baby with Kagome.

"Hello Akira. I'm your mommy, Kagome." She cooed at the infant. The baby stared up at her in wonder, then nuzzled Kagome's breasts in search for food. "Oh, I see what you want..." Kagome put the infant in her right arm, and pulled her shirt up. She took the baby to her nipple and Akira took care of the rest. Kagome suddenly heard a gasp and turned around. There in the window, was Inuyasha.

111111111 tbc

sooo... what do ya think? I'll continue once I get at least 1 review! And I will be able to immediately post cuz it's da WEEKEND!!!! HAZZAH!!!!

Jaa!


	6. chapter 6!

1Thanks to the buttload of reviews that I got from you guys, I will post another chappie!!! I feel so loved when you guys review! If it's a flame or a complimen or 1 of those 'WTF???!?!!!!?!' reviews, I still appreciate them. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ON W/ DA STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and da gang...WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Chapter 6

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. She hadn't seen him in what... 2 3 years? And now he is in her window, at the hospital, breast feeding her child that she had with another man. OMG!!!

"Kagome..."

INUYASHA'S POV. (I haven't done a pov in 4ever!)

I had finally waited 500 years to see Kagome again. I jumped onto a win-DOaw that had her scent on it and peeked through the open win-DOaw. Apparently, she sensed me and turned around. She stared at me and gasped. I looked into those chocolate-brown eyes of hers as she whispered my name. I whispered her name back (unconsiously of course.) and we looked at eachother for some time. When I noticed something. SHE was BREAST FEEDING a BABY!!!!!!!

NORMAL POV.

"What are you doing Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Just then, the baby started to cry from the tone of Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha! What in the 7 hells are you doing here?! I thought I seeled the well!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha stepped back in confusion (he stepped into the hospital). " Why aren't you over in the feudal era with you precious Kikyo?!" Kagome said. The baby was going histerical now. Kagome shushed her and cooed her until she was semi-calm. "Kagome..., what would make you think that (THAT BAKA!!!)?"

Now Kagome was mad. She quietly put Akira into a bedside crib thing. Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha to tell him off, but was embraced by two, strong arms. Inuyasha put his nose into her hair and was enveloped in Kagome's scent. "I missed you Kagome..." Inuyasha said into her hair. Kagome gasped softly and arched her back into him when he licked her neck. "Inuyasha...I'm married. You can't do this." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha stiffened. He had been in her era for some time now and knew fully well what marriage was. He pulled away and looked Kagome straight in the eye. "To who?" Inuyasha asked. "..." "I asked you a question Kagome." "Hojo..." Kagome replied so softly, Inuyasha had a hard time hearing it, but heard it anyway. Now Inuyasha was pissed. Kagome couldn't have married Hobo. He couldn't protect her or love Kagome the way he could. "How could you have married Hobo?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha! You can't tell me who to marry and who not to marry! He was there for me and unlike you, he wasn't making out with his dead ex!" "Oh, and I forgot, you never answered my question Kagome. What were you doing with the baby and yer jugs an-" "WHAT did you just say???!!!!!!!" Kagome towered over him. WHAT had he just called her boobs?! JUGS! That's what he called them! 'I swear... he sounds like a womanizer...' Kagome thought. "Ummm..." Inuyasha fidgeted nervously. "It's fine Inuyasha, I'll let it go. But still. I think you know full and well what I was doing." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her. Then he looked at Akira. "Soo... what's it's name?" Inuyasha asked. "First off, it's a she, not an 'it' and second, her name is Akira." She explained. Inuasha walked over to the crib and stared over the edge. He picked her up and sniffed her ( he is NOT a pedophile!). "what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking over to him. "It's that Hobo's kid, isn't she." "...yes..." Kagome replied. "So how did you get here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well..." Inuyasha started, while picking Akira up.

"Well, I just waited 500 years to see you." Inuyasha explained, waiting to see her reaction.

Kagome just gasped. "Wow Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. Then, she got the courage to do something she had always wanted to do. She kissed him. It was a short peck, but it held a passion that Inuyasha couldn't place. Kagome broke away, just to be pulled back in for another kiss. It was a hungry kiss. A needing kiss that was heated and full of tounge. Inuyasha sucked her tounge as she let out a raspy moan. Just then, Hojo decided to step in.

"K-Kagome?"

1111111111111111111 tbc

howed ya like it? I hope it was long enough this time! Anyways, you know the drill! You review, and post da chappie!

Jaa!


	7. Chapter 7

1Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chappie (which of course was VERY straight forward...), I'm posting the next chapter! HOORAY!!! well enough of my rambling, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha, you'd have to suffer WATCHING it instead of reading it! And you don't want that now do you?

Chapter 7

"H-Hojo?" Kagome questioned. She blinked to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. Nope...he was still there. "Kagome...YOU HORE! How could you cheat on me with this old man??!!(A/N: HE IS NOT **_OLD_**!!!)" Hojo yelled. "Excuse me Hojo, but I think I can makeout with whoever I want, and he is NOT old! That's his natural hair color!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha was pissed at Hojo for yelling at Kagome and calling him OLD! Well..., he was old, but not like a grandpa or something. So, Inuyasha did what he does best..., he cussed Hojo out.

"You motha fuckin' bitch! Quit yellin' at Kagome and I am NOT OLD!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Hojo took a step back. Apparently this was not a guy to mess with! So, he asked Kagome, "who is this man Kagome?" "..." Kagome was speechless. She had never thought that this would happen. "Ummm... This is Inuyasha, Hojo. And, he is the man that I'm in love with. Not you." Kagome answered truthfully. "I'm sorry..." Kagome finished. "Oh..." Hojo said dejectedly. Inuyasha had stayed out of the conversation for a very good reason. Kagome had said that you couldn't go and kill people all willy nilly in her time (A/N: oh poo...). so he kept to himself until he heard her say that she was in love with him. She actually said that to Hobo!!! Inuyasha put his arm out and took it back in quickly (A/N: you know like when you go like "yesssssss". At least, that's what I do...) And said a silent "yesssssss!". "So...we'll get a divorce then?" Hojo asked quietly. Kagome nodded a silent yes. And with that, Hojo left.

...Awkward...

"Soooooo..." Inuyasha started. Just then, baby Akira decided to make her existence known. Kagome snapped out of her dream-like state and walked over to her, picked her up and walked back to the hospital bed. She cringed when she sat down, it still hurt to walk. Inuyasha scooted over to her and looked down at Akira. "So kagome... that baby is yours and Hojo's?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah..." Kagome answered. Inuyasha looked down a little somber. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but, he was there for me. And..., it just sorta happened. Though I could never regret such a gift like little Akira." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked up at her, sorta surprised at what she said. 'It's like she didn't want to be married to him.' He scooted even closer to Kagome and looked down at Akira. "She looks just like her mother." He said. "Really?"

"Yeah...really..." Inuyasha finished. Akira looked up and her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. She reached her pudgy little hands out, and reached for Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her surprised, then looked at Kagome for some back-up. All she did was hand Akira over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened up his arms, and Akira was plopped down into his arms. He looked down at her and she looked back at him.

Kagome looked at both of them, slightly amused at the father to be/daughter moment. She chuckled lightly when Akira pulled on Inuyasha's hair. "Hey kid! Let go of my hair!" Inuyasha screamed. Then Akira hestitantly let go. Inuyasha gave her back to Kagome and she put Akira back in her crib thing. Kagome sat back on the bed when the phone rang ( you know, the 1 that's like a remote, phone and a bed adjustor together!). she picked it up and answered it. "Moshi moshi." Kagome answered. "Hello miss Kagome. I am your lawyer. You are getting a divorce with your husband Hojo right?" She asked. "Yes." Kagome answered plainly. "Well, I'll need you to fill out some papers for this to proceed." "Ok. When will this be?" She asked. "Actually, how 'bout in... 1 week? How does that sound?" The lawyer asked. "Ummm... yeah that sounds great! Well, where do I go?" Kagome asked. "Go to 111 W. Jefforson Dr. Do you know where that is?" "Yeah, actually I do (don't go there! I made it up. If this is an actual address, I'm sorry!)." "Ok, so I'll see you in a week Miss Kagome." "Ok, jaa." Kagome hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked. "A lawyer. I'm getting a divorce with Hojo." She answered. Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome scooted a little closer to Inuyasha. She placed her hand over his. Inuyasha saw this and looked up to meet her eyes. They leaned in closer for a kiss when their lips met in a passionate kiss. Now, Inuyasha was getting aroused. Though Kagome would get mad if she knew that. So he pulled away and looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome," Inuyasha started. "Yeah..." Kagome urged him on. "Ummmm... w-...would you be my mate Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome looked up at him and her eyes started to water. She threw herself into his arms and said a "YES! I would love to be your mate Inuyasha! But...not here. When we get home k?" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha let go of the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. He nuzzled the junction of her neck and sucked her pulse point. Leaving a hickey in place of where is mouth had been. She moaned. "Why don't we see if they'll let me out today Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered huskily into his ear. Inuyasha shuddered and answered in a forced "O-ok." And Kagome rang for a nurse. When all of a sudden, she remembered that Inuyasha didn't have a hat on!!!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!

11111122222223333333 TBC

okay... I know that I haven't been updating in a while and I'm VERY sorry for that, but I've been SOOOO busy! But since we did our BIG performance at McClintock High for Honors Choir!!! And we did sooo awsome!!! if anyone was there, please let me know! I was NOT a descant by the way! Anyways, send me a review and I will post the next chapter! Jaa!!!!

Elias-peralta-luva


	8. finally! chap 8!

1 SUP! Sorry for not updating soon enough, but I've had a buttload of stuff to do... first, I had my concert at McClintock High, I have another concert for the orchestra on valentines day coming up, I needed to buy enough candy and monster energy drinks to keep me up through the whole ordeal, so now, the only thing I own is my dignity, Monsters and candy. Are you proud of yourselves? Lol... but still..., anyways... here is da chappie!

Disclaimer: - Dis Claimer! Don't ya'lls know how ta read? Well you must seeing as this is a fanfiction!

Chapter 8 (finally!!)

As the door creaked open, '_well... these nurses don't waist anytime..._' Kagome thought. So she did the first thing that came to mind... she covered Inu's ears with her hands. She felt them wiggle under her hands and she strained not to giggle, as it tickled her. The nurse walked in and asked a hesitant "you rang?". Kagome nodded, straining to reach Inuyasha's ears. Apparently, he was taller than she had expected. "Uhhh... yeah. I was going to ask you when I could get out of the hospital." Kagome explained. The nurse nodded her head and said "today if you want. But I would recommend tomorrow." "Mk'." Kagome replied. Seeing that her work was done, the nurse left. "Well... I guess I'm going home!" Kagome shouted. So, Inuyasha put Kagome on his back, her stuff in a yellow backpack on her back, and picked up lil' Akira in his arms, and was off!

When Inuyasha reached Kagome's apartment, he set Akira down, and walked on over to the couch. Kagome came back from whatever she was doing, and sat down next to him.

...SILENCE...

"I gotta go do something real quick..." Kagome said. She picked up Akira, and went into the next room (A/N: there are 4 rooms. The kitchen, the small living room, 1 bedroom, and a bathroom. She went into her bedroom.). '_what is she doin' in there... I think I'll go check it out._' Inuyasha thought. He snuck into the mini hallway, and peeked through the crack in the door. He saw Kagome crying with Akira in her lap.

111112222233333 TBC

I know I know I know... this was a VEEEERRRRYYYY short chapter! But I an typing it and I'm suposed to be at school this very moment... why in the world do they have to start so early???!!! but anyways... thank you for the reviews and 1 new flame! And why don't you just send me an e-mail instead of putting it on the review box thing Brian Darksoul. And also, I don't mind getting flames. And that goes for EVERYONE! Though my rule is ' Don't like it, DON'T READ IT!' ok? And also, I did my orchestra Valentines perfomance today! And since it was raining, the lights went out in the cafegymatorium! It was cool, and a whole lot of people were all like "AAAHHHHHH!!!" and it was weird... anyways..., review for me, and I will post da next chappie!


	9. not a chapter! for Brian Darksoul only

1Ok, I just want to let you know Brian Darksoul, that I atleast have a profile, and you don't, second off, I'm not 1, and third, ma mama ain't the 1 sellin' crack, yo mama is and dat's why you brought it up. And for da last fuckin' time, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Ok? And yes people, I know that all of my chapters are short so far, and I'm VERY sorry!


	10. discontinuing

I'm discontinuing my story. I have lost interest in my story, and my mom has grounded me from the comp. For 1 month. Also, brian darksoul, your language in reviews are also something to be banned for thank you very much. Thank u for your honesty and I am not very moved by your vain attempts at trying to make me intimidated. Rot in hell you son of a bitch.


End file.
